El Problema con lo Normal
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Es tiempo de la evaluación anual de la Enterprise. Lastima que en esta nave la palabra 'normal' tiene un significado diferente a lo que todos esperan.


**Título:** El Problema con lo Normal.

**Autora****: **Danyliz.

**Universe/Series:** Reboot.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Pareja: **Kirk/Spock (MUY sutil).

**NdA:** No soy dada a traducir mis historias de inglés a español, pero la maravillosa Hotokeu-chan me lo pidió, así que este fic va dedicado a ella y su grandioso apoyo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Saludos a todas las fans de ST en español. Fue escrito con la intención de que fuera crack-fic, pero bueno, el resultado fue raro. Reposteado porque hubo unos errorcillos la última ocasión.

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece… bueno, si, las fantasías en mi cabeza nada más (y un Jerbo). _

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Problema con lo Normal.<strong>_

Cuando las naves son enviadas a misiones que duran más de un año, los almirantes consideran prudente evaluar el desempeño de esas naves de manera anual de forma extensiva con la finalidad de detectar cualquier anormalidad y a la vez garantizar que exista un buen ambiente de trabajo, cosa que la Flota Estelar siempre busca fomentar. Esta es la principal razón por la cual la Enterprise tiene un invitado especial durante la siguiente semana.

- El señor Adams es un Psiquiatra enviado por los Almirantes para evaluar nuestro desempeño. Dirigirá entrevistas personales, llevará a cabo sesiones de grupo y estará observando nuestros turnos para asegurar el funcionamiento adecuado de la Enterprise. Les pido su cooperación para el trabajo que el señor Adams realizará.

- No entiendo por qué enviaron un loquero – el Doctor McCoy se queja, ignorando completamente la presencia de dicho 'loquero' en la habitación. Adams toma notas al respecto.

- Será una gran oportunidad de ver otro punto de vista en nuestro desempeño – el Capitán Kirk dice con alegría, y Adams toma notas de eso también. En su experiencia, a nadie le gustaba las evaluaciones de desempeño - ¿Le gustaría decir algunas palabras, señor Adams?

Adams observó a las personas en la habitación; todos tienen una expresión de duda y aprehensión.

- Gracias, Capitán Kirk. Me gustaría que me vieran mas como un Psicoterapeuta en lugar de un Psiquiatra…

- No hay diferencia entre eso mas que el título elegante – murmuró McCoy. El Capitán Kirk y el Comandante Spock le dirigen miradas de desaprobación a McCoy. Adams escuchó chismes sobre McCoy en la Academia. Al parecer todos son ciertos.

- Me gustaría que todos se sintieran cómodos conmigo. No tienen que fingir, o actuar diferente; quiero ver la forma en la cual la tripulación interactúa y no ayudará a mejorar si actúan como si todo fuera perfecto. El propósito de esta evaluación es observar como funciona la nave para mejorar las debilidades que se perciban. También les pido que me llamen Carl, estaremos compartiendo la nave por una semana, no son necesarias las formalidades.

Carl sabe que su discurso no hará mucho por romper la tensión, pero al menos lo intenta. Hasta ahora las naves que ha evaluado actuaban como si Carl estuviera arruinando todo el trabajo que habían logrado hasta ese entonces. Dado que la Enterprise es la mejor nave de la Flota, Carl sabe que habrá más resistencia de la acostumbrada.

Hasta ahora, solo el Doctor McCoy ha expresado su desaprobación, y para ser honestos, Carl pensó que esto es más debido a su personalidad que al ambiente de trabajo. De acuerdo a sus compañeros de clase, McCoy siempre se queja de todo.

Carl decide que es mejor evaluar los diferentes aspectos de los tripulantes empezando con cosas generales y después aterrizando en los 5 aspectos básicos de un comando exitoso. Comenzará con entrevistas individuales.

* * *

><p><strong>1. – Manchas de tinta.<strong>

_Capitán Kirk._

- Capitán, ¿Qué ve aquí?

- ¡Oh, conozco esto! Es una mancha de tinta, ¿Verdad?

- Ahm… si, es correcto, pero ¿Qué ve aquí?

- Veo una mancha de tinta.

- Muy bien, ¿Y que tal en esta?

- Una mancha de tinta más pequeña.

- ¿Y en esta?

- Una mancha de tinta más grande.

El Capitán Kirk sonrió durante toda la entrevista, señalando los diferentes tamaños de las manchas de tinta en las láminas de cartón.

_Notas: El Capitán probablemente ya había hecho el test de Rorschach antes. _

_Comandante__ Spock:_

- Comandante, ¿Qué ve aquí?

- Una lámina de cartón blanca con una mancha de tinta en el lado derecho, me atrevo a decir que en un ángulo de 45 grados. Mi teoría es que alguien dejó caer una pequeña cantidad de tinta negra en su lámina de cartón y después procedió a doblarla.

- Oh… bueno, es correcto, pero ¿Qué ve en esta mancha de tinta?

- No veo nada excepto lo que ya mencioné. Entiendo que trata de analizar mis respuestas, sin embargo encuentro este ejercicio ilógico. Los humanos son más propensos a contestar sus preguntas como usted lo espera; los Vulcanos no entendemos la subjetividad de interpretar algo tangible. Por lo tanto, en mi percepción, es solo una lámina blanca con una mancha de tinta negra. Quizás los humanos puedan proporcionar una respuesta adecuada a lo que está buscando.

- Esta familiarizado con este ejercicio entonces… No sabía que los Vulcanos tenían conocimiento de Psicología Humana.

- El Doctor McCoy me proporcionó un documento que hablaba de este tema. Fue una lectura interesante; los humanos siempre buscan encontrar sentido en todo sin importar que tan ilógica sea esta acción, como por ejemplo, darle a una mancha de tinta un significado. El documento también señalaba la falla en los test proyectivos, particularmente cuando esas pruebas son de dos siglos atrás.

- En ocasiones las bases son más informativas que las técnicas modernas, y pueden ser la mejor fuente para obtener lo que queremos saber – Carl se sentía tonto al tratar de defender sus métodos a un Vulcano.

- Estoy seguro de que usted cree eso.

El Comandante Spock levantó su ceja de manera amenazadora mientras le explicaba a Carl el porque este ejercicio no tenía sentido. El Comandante se rehusó a responder después de la tercera lámina.

_Notas: Los Vulcanos son resistentes al autoanálisis._

_Doctor McCoy:_

- Doctor McCoy…

- Si, ya sé, ya sé. Tengo que darle a la estúpida mancha de tinta una forma. Veo una jeringa.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Claro que si. Siguiente.

- Muy bien… ¿Qué ve aquí?

- Una jeringa.

- ¿También ve una inyección aquí?

- Si. Siguiente.

- ¿Qué tal aquí?

- Jeringa.

- ¿Y aquí?

- Jeringa.

- ¿Aquí?

- Jeringa.

- Doctor McCoy, esta era una lámina de cartón en blanco, sin ninguna mancha de tinta. ¿Cómo es que pudo ver una jeringa?

- Tengo una imaginación vívida. ¿Ya terminamos? A diferencia de usted, yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Le gustaría hablar de eso?

- Por Dios Santo… mira chico, me imagino que este es tu primer año haciendo evaluaciones de este tipo, estás joven y de seguro estás ansioso por encontrar algo mal en el desempeño. Déjame decirte algo: no todas las naves arruinan las misiones. Todo está bien aquí, y no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo con manchas de tinta cuando tengo tanto trabajo por hacer.

El doctor McCoy salió de la habitación antes de que Carl pudiera contestar.

_Notas: McCoy es el candidato ideal para tratamiento con electroshocks._

_Timonel Sulu:_

- ¿Qué ve aquí, señor Sulu?

- Un círculo.

- ¿Y aquí?

- Un cuadrado.

- ¿Qué tal en esta?

- Un triángulo.

- ¿Y en esta?

- Un triangulo dentro de un cuadrado.

El señor Sulu siguió diciendo formas geométricas durante toda la entrevista.

_Notas: El Doctor McCoy de seguro le dio al señor Sulu el mismo documento que le proporcionó al Comandante Spock; eso explica las respuestas tan neutrales que dio Sulu durante la entrevista._

_Teniente Uhura:_

- ¿Qué es lo que ve aquí, señorita Uhura?

- Oh, ¿Es esta la prueba donde usted interpreta lo que digo acerca de las manchas de tinta?

- ¿Ya conocía este experimento?

- El Doctor McCoy me dio un documento que hablaba de esto. ¡Es tan emocionante! Es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mmm… veo un gato.

- ¿Un gato?

- ¿Está mal?

- No, no, claro que no… ¿Y que tal aquí?

- Un perro.

- ¿Y aquí?

- Un canario.

La señorita Uhura vio todo con forma de animal.

_Notas: Creo que el Doctor McCoy está un poco paranoico._

_Navegante Chekov:_

- ¿Qué es lo que ve aquí, señor Chekov?

- Tengo que encontrarle una forma, ¿Verdad? El Doctor McCoy me dio un documento con detalles, pero también decía que usted iba a interpretar mis respuestas y a ver si no estoy loco.

- No estoy evaluando si está loco, señor Chekov. Cualquiera que este sirviendo en la Flota Estelar claramente no esta cuerdo.

Eso hizo sonreír al señor Chekov. Siendo el miembro mas joven de la tripulación, de seguro tendría mucho que decir acerca del ambiente de trabajo. Es importante para Carl ganarse su confianza.

- Solo tiene que decir lo que ve, es todo.

- Muy bien… veo Rusia.

- ¿Y aquí?

- Japón.

- ¿Y en esta otra?

- Rusia y Japón.

El señor Chekov siguió interpretando las manchas como países; Japón y Rusia para ser más específicos.

_Notas: Acabo de confirmar que McCoy si está paranoico._

_Ingeniero Scott:_

- Señor Scott…

- Puedes llamarme Scotty.

- Muy bien, señor Scotty…

- No, no, sin el 'señor'; es muy formal.

- Scotty… ¿Qué ve aquí?

- Un sándwich.

- ¿Ve un sándwich?

- Si, de atún.

- ¿Un sándwich de atún?

- Y mostaza, y una gran rebanada de jamón.

- Scotty, ¿Almorzó esta mañana?

- Neh, mucho trabajo en el departamento de ingeniería.

Dado que el apetito del señor Scott estaba interfiriendo con la prueba, Carl decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir a que comiera algo.

_Notas: Asegurarme de que todos hayan comido antes de empezar la entrevista._

_Señor Keenser:_

_Notes: El señor Keenser se comió las láminas de cartón. Cambiar a formato digital para la siguiente ocasión. _

Después de una hora de discutir con la enfermera Chapel sobre los beneficios de la interpretación subjetiva, Carl decidió realizar las entrevistas solo con el personal de la cabina, agregando al señor Scott y al Doctor McCoy; después realizará una sesión de grupo con el resto de los tripulantes. El Doctor McCoy entrenó muy bien a su personal, son igual de molestos a la hora de ser analizados.

* * *

><p><strong>2. – <strong>**Colorimetría****:**

_Cap__itán Kirk:_

- ¿Cuál es su color favorito, Capitán?

- El verde.

- ¿Por qué el verde?

- Mmm… no lo sé… solo me gusta. El verde es vida y todo eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Es un mal color? ¿Eso me hace un sociópata?

- No, no. ¿Por qué piensa eso?

- Bueno, Bones… digo, el Doctor McCoy dijo que usted podría interpretar algunas respuestas y no quiero dar una mala impresión. Mi inconsciente a veces tiene vida propia.

- No hay nada de malo con el color verde. Solo tenía curiosidad acerca de la razón por este color en particular.

- Oh. Bueno… me gusta.

- ¿Siempre le ha gustado el verde?

- Bueno, no lo había pensando. Creo que me he encariñado con el color últimamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Realmente no lo sé. Tal vez es porque una vez visitamos un planeta con un gran bosque verde, y tenía muchas plantas. Fue muy bonito.

- Ya veo. Entonces ¿Qué significa el color verde para usted?

El Capitán Kirk parece reacio a contestar la pregunta.

- Esperanza – dice finalmente después de un silencio prolongado.

_Comandante__ Spock:_

- No tengo un color 'favorito'. Es ilógico preferir un color sobre otro cuando ambos tienen el mismo propósito y tener preferencia sobre uno implicaría que tiene cierto beneficio.

- Comandante Spock, sé que esto debe parecer sin sentido para un Vulcano, pero ¿Podría cooperar con el ejercicio?

- Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Estoy presente en esta evaluación aun cuando la encuentro ineficiente. Y me gustaría agregar que no soy humano, por lo tanto no debería evaluarme como los está evaluando a ellos.

- Bueno, ¿Podría intentarlo un poco más? Sé que es un Vulcano, pero también tiene emociones… ¿Qué tal si también prefiere un color?

- No entiendo la relación entre las emociones y este ejercicio, sin embargo, dado que está siendo demandante al respecto y deduzco que no me dejará de preguntar, tendré que contestarle aun cuando sé que no tiene sentido y es irrelevante para cualquier misión que lleve a cabo la Enterprise. Si tengo la obligación de escoger un color, escogería el azul.

- ¿Azul?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué azul?

- Porque usted me forzó a escoger un color, y ese es con el que me identifico más.

- ¿Azul es el color con el que se identifica mas?

- Afirmativo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es un color neutral; agradable a la vista.

- ¿Agradable a la vista?

- ¿Va a repetir todo lo que digo en forma de interrogación? Debo decir que me desconcentra bastante.

- Oh, lo siento. Entonces azul es su color favorito…

- No, azul es el color que escogí porque se me forzó a hacerlo. No tengo un color favorito.

- Ahora que recuerdo, el Capitán Kirk tiene ojos azules.

- Tengo conocimiento de ello.

- ¿Podría estar eso relacionado con su preferencia por el color azul?

Interesante. El comandante Spock levantó una ceja, pero sus mejillas se tornaron un ligero tono verde.

- Mi uniforme es azul también. ¿Podría estar relacionado con mi ilógica elección de color?

- No lo sé, usted dígame.

- Pensé que usted era el especialista.

- En este caso, usted sabe más que yo sobre sus motivaciones para escoger el color.

- No tengo comentarios al respecto.

_Notas: Parece que el Capitán Kirk y el Comandante Spock tienen una relación muy cercana._

_Doctor McCoy:_

- Negro.

- ¿Su color favorito es el negro?

- Así es. ¿Qué? ¿Estoy loco? Déjame decirte niño, tomé el curso 'lavacocos' en la escuela de medicina. Mientras no diga 'rojo', estoy bien.

- ¿Está respondiendo eso solo para provocarme?

- Hey, si no soportas el calor, salte de la cocina.

- Bien, bien. Dígame, Doctor McCoy, ¿Por qué el negro es su color favorito?

- No lo sé. Me hace ver delgado. Es formal… solo me gusta, ¿Está bien?

- ¿Qué significa el color negro para usted?

- Es un color. No significa nada para mi.

- Pero tiene un color favorito; debe ser por una razón…

- Porque usted preguntó por uno, y ese fue el primero que se me ocurrió. ¿Sabe que? Mejor cambio el maldito color, o si no me dejará aquí para siempre. Escojo el rosa.

- ¿Rosa?

- Si. ¿Qué? ¿Muy gay? Me gusta el rosa. Es atrevido y picante.

El Doctor McCoy se dedicó a cambiar de color durante toda la sesión.

_Notas: McCoy es desesperante, y también puede ser que tenga múltiples personalidades._

_Timonel Sulu:_

- Creo que amarillo.

- ¿Por qué amarillo?

- Me gusta, es muy brillante.

- Ya veo. ¿Qué significa el color amarillo para usted?

- No había pensado en eso… quizás que es muy animado.

- ¿Animado?

- Si, como cuando alguien te sonríe y puede iluminar una habitación completa. Algo así.

- Ya veo.

_Notas: El señor Sulu habló de sonrisas brillantes por el resto de la sesión._

_Teniente__ Uhura:_

- Bueno, no tengo un color favorito.

- Si, el Comandante Spock ya me explicó que tan ilógico es este ejercicio.

- Es un Vulcano; esto no tiene sentido para él.

_Notas: La Teniente Uhura ha sido la persona más neutra en estas entrevistas._

- Muy bien, si tengo que elegir un color… creo que el rojo.

- ¿Rojo?

- Se ve sorprendido…

- Oh, no, es que pensé que escogería el verde.

- No me gusta. El rojo es apasionado y muestra coraje. Es un color poderoso. Me agrada.

- Interesante… ¿Qué significa el color rojo para usted?

- Confianza y valentía. Aquellos que usan rojo son muy valientes, ¿No lo cree?

- Estoy de acuerdo.

_Notas: Los rumores acerca de la Teniente Uhura siendo novia del Comandante Spock parecen ser falsos._

_Navegante Chekov:_

- Amarillo.

- ¿Por qué amarillo?

- Es un color bonito, muy dinámico.

- ¿Qué significa el color amarillo para usted?

- Inteligencia. Como cuando alguien es muy inteligente y valiente, y proyecta mucha confianza.

_Notas: El Navegante Chekov y el __Timonel__ Sulu tienen respuestas similares. Parece que están proyectando sentimientos muy personales en sus respuestas._

_Ingeniero __Scott:_

- Metálico.

- ¿Metálico?

- Si, como un tubo… o una llave inglesa. El color es hermoso. Los cables de control también tienen colores muy bonitos.

_Notas: El señor Scott tiene respuestas muy interesantes. _

* * *

><p><strong>3. –Describiendo a un compañero de trabajo en una palabra.<strong>

_Capitán Kirk:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe al Doctor McCoy?

- Ehm…. Enojón.

- ¿Enojón?

- ¿Ha hablado con él? Es el enojón más corajudo que podrá conocer.

No tiene caso debatir lo obvio; era cierto después de todo.

- ¿Qué hay del Timonel Sulu?

- Increíble.

- ¿La Teniente Uhura?

- Atractiva.

- ¿No cree que eso es un poco sexista? Es una persona.

- Si, pero es una persona atractiva. No es un insulto, estoy admitiendo su encanto. No me causa conflicto si ella me describe como 'intolerable' o 'infantil'. Y déjeme decirle que lo expresará.

- Bueno… ¿El Navegante Chekov?

- Inteligente.

- ¿El Ingeniero Scott?

- Loco.

- ¿Loco?

- Iba a decir 'genio loco', pero usted dijo que en una palabra, y hay que admitirlo, él está mas loco que una cabra. Me quedo con esa.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

El Capitán Kirk parece tomar su tiempo en contestar, casi como si estuviera debatiendo cual respuesta sería la mejor.

- Confiable.

_Notas: Esto esta resultando en algo interesante._

_Comandante Spock:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe al Doctor McCoy?

- Eficiente.

- ¿El Timonel Sulu?

- Eficiente.

- ¿La Teniente Uhura?

- Eficiente.

- Comandante, ¿Por qué está diciendo la misma palabra en cada persona?

- Porque es la palabra que escogería para describirlos.

- ¿No cree que es raro tener solo una palabra para todos?

- No.

- Bueno… ¿El Navegante Chekov?

- Eficiente.

- ¿El Ingeniero Scott?

- Eficiente.

- ¿El Capitán Kirk?

El Comandante Spock se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

- Único.

_Notas: El Comandante acaba de confirmar la estrecha relación que comparte con el Capitán Kirk._

_Doctor McCoy:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe al Timonel Sulu?

- Dolor de cabeza.

- Ehm… muy bien, ¿Y que tal una palabra para describir a la Teniente Uhura?

- Dolor de estómago.

- ¿Navegante Chekov?

- Calambre muscular.

- ¿Está relacionando cada persona con algo médico?

- Soy su maldito doctor; los conozco por sus historiales médicos.

- ¿Qué tal si detiene eso y me da algo diferente?

- ¿Qué tal si acepta mis respuesta y se calla?

No tiene sentido el discutir con McCoy.

- ¿El Ingeniero Scott?

- Cortadas.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

- Elfo.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo he tratado aun como para relacionarlo con algo médico.

- Ahm… bien… ¿El Capitán Kirk?

- Idiota.

- ¿Idiota? Es su capitán… si lo sabe, ¿Verdad?

- Oh, pero yo lo decía como algo bueno. Solo me molesta cuando va a misiones en las que sabe que no puede salir ileso y luego tengo que atenderlo.

- ¿Entonces 'idiota' es su respuesta?

- Sip.

_Notas: Aparentemente el Doctor es amigo del Capitán y del Comandante; se nota que es el tipo que insulta a quienes quiere, y no los relacionó con algo médico como a los otros miembros de la tripulación. El señor Spock y McCoy parecen discutir frecuentemente, lo que puede explicar la respuesta que dio cuando se le preguntó sobre él._

_Timonel Sulu:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe a la Teniente Uhura?

- Lingüística.

- ¿El Doctor McCoy?

- Sinceridad.

- ¿El Navegante Chekov?

- Admirable.

- ¿Admirable?

- Si, es el miembro más joven de la tripulación, y aun así es el más confiable. Es inteligente y siempre da lo mejor. Creo que es admirable.

- Muy bien. ¿El señor Scott?

- Ingeniería.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

- Responsable.

- ¿El Capitán Kirk?

- Liderazgo.

_Notas: Hubo un extraño brillo en los ojos del Señor Sulu cuando habló del Navegante Chekov._

_Teniente Uhura:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe al Timonel Sulu?

- Considerado.

- ¿Y al doctor McCoy?

- Precavido.

- ¿Al Navegante Chekov?

- Inteligente.

- ¿Al Ingeniero Scott?

- Caballeroso. Él es la persona más atenta y divertida que he conocido.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

- Perfeccionista.

- ¿El Capitán Kirk?

- Estoy dudosa entre 'insoportable' ó 'infantil'… creo que 'guía' sería la que escogería, pero no puede decirle.

- Estas sesiones son privadas, no se preocupe.

_Notas: La Teniente fue muy empática a la hora que habló del Señor Scott._

_Navegante Chekov:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe al Timonel Sulu?

- Atractivo.

- ¿Piensa que el señor Sulu es atractivo?

- Bueno… - el señor Chekov se sonroja – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…. Déjeme pensarlo.

- No se preocupe, esto es un ejercicio en honestidad, aprecio su sinceridad. ¿Qué tal la Teniente Uhura? ¿Cuál sería una palabra para describirla?

- Graciosa.

- ¿El Doctor McCoy?

- Enojón.

- ¿El señor Scott?

- Escocés.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

- Dedicado.

- ¿El Capitán Kirk?

- Líder.

_Notas: Prestar más atención a la relación entre el señor Chekov y el señor Sulu._

_Ingeniero Scott:_

- ¿Cuál sería una palabra que describe al Timonel Sulu?

- Energético.

- ¿La Teniente Uhura?

- Perfecta.

- ¿Piensa que la Teniente Uhura es perfecta?

- Claro. Es hermosa, inteligente y tiene un gran sentido del humor. Es perfecta.

- Muy bien… ¿Y el Navegante Chekov?

- Nerd.

- ¿El Doctor McCoy?

- Activo.

- ¿El Comandante Spock?

- Estricto.

- ¿El Capitán Kirk?

- Admirable.

_Notas: Parece que hay muchas relaciones personales en esta nave, sin importar lo que las regulaciones indican._

* * *

><p><strong>4. – Preguntas <strong>**filosóficas****:**

_Capitán Kirk:_

- Capitán Kirk, si el Comandante Spock y el Doctor McCoy estuvieran sosteniéndose en el borde de un precipicio, y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- En primer lugar, Bones nunca estaría en el borde de un precipicio. Apenas si logro que se transporte a las misiones, y eso es con amenazas. Bones piensa que transportarse eventualmente te mueve los órganos y se pone paranoico. En segundo lugar, Spock tiene un radar que checa la estabilidad del suelo.

- Vamos a pretender que de cualquier modo están en esa situación. ¿A quién escogería?

- Creo que llamaría a seguridad para que me ayude a rescatarlos.

- No puede, necesita escoger a uno.

- ¿Por qué? Puedo salvar a ambos.

- No, en este caso debe escoger a uno.

- No puedo escoger a uno. Los dos son importantes.

- Pero si tuviera que hacerlo…

- Mire, he cooperado con esto, pero no puede hacerme escoger entre mi mejor amigo y mi…

- ¿Y su que, Capitán Kirk?

- Mi Comandante – el Capitán dijo firmemente. Carl sabía que eso no era lo que iba a decir, pero no presionó más el tema.

- Podría haber situaciones donde tendrá que escoger. ¿Cuál de los dos, Capitán?

- Como Capitán, y si solo hubiera esa opción, tendría que escoger al Doctor McCoy. La nave no puede estar sin un encargado en el área médica, pero si puede funcionar con solo una persona al mando.

- ¿Cuál sería su elección, Capitán?

- Mi elección sería el Comandante Spock; sin embargo si estuviera en esa situación haría todo por salvarlos a los dos, y lo lograría. Siempre hay una forma de tener éxito en situaciones que parecen imposibles, aun si no es por métodos convencionales. No dejaría a nadie caer.

- No se avergüence de su respuesta, Capitán. Fue una opción honesta, es la manera en la que este ejercicio funciona.

- Bueno, sabía que si no escogía a alguien no me iba a dejar en paz de cualquier modo. Solo escogí al menos corajudo.

_Notas: El Capitán Kirk justificó su respuesta para seguir en negación ante los sentimientos obvios que tiene hacía el Comandante Spock._

_Comandante Spock:_

- Comandante Spock, si el Capitán Kirk y la Teniente Uhura estuvieran sosteniéndose al borde de un precipicio y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- Eso es imposible. La Teniente no es requerida cuando las misiones son difíciles, y la seguridad del Capitán siempre es óptima porque mi trabajo es protegerlo. ¿Está sugiriendo que no tengo las habilidades necesarias para mantener al Capitán a salvo?

- Ahm, no, claro que no. Es una pregunta hipotética.

- No entiendo. ¿Cuál es el punto en crear una situación hipotética que de ninguna manera se llevará a cabo en la realidad de las misiones?

- Es acerca de conocer más acerca de usted. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

- ¿Qué tan alto es el precipicio?

- ¿Que diferencia haría la altura?

- Si están a cierta altura, podrían sobrevivir la caída y eso puede impactar el proceso de elección.

- Es muy alto. No sobrevirirían.

- Salvaría a los dos levantándolos rápidamente.

-No podría hacerlo, son muy pesados.

- No tiene relevancia, soy tres veces más fuerte que un humano regular. Podría levantarlo a usted y su peso sería insignificante. ¿Le gustaría que se lo demostrara?

- No, no, le creo. Vamos a pretender que tiene la fuerza de un humano. ¿A quién escogería?

- ¿Por qué debo escoger a uno? Creo que la solución más práctica es salvar a ambos.

- No puede. Escoja a uno.

Carl pensó que sería la primera vez que vería a un Vulcano suspirar, pero el Comandante solo tomó un largo respiro y lo miró fríamente.

- El Capitán Kirk es mi prioridad ya que es el mayor rango en la Enterprise y lo necesitamos.

- Entonces escogería al Capitán Kirk.

- Me parece que acabo de decir eso.

- Porque es su prioridad.

- ¿Está repitiendo lo que digo como una técnica, o es una cualidad en particular que usted posee?

- ¿Le molesta?

- Debo admitir que lo encuentro incómodo, sin embargo si es una técnica y su intención es molestar al personal que atiende, entonces debo decir que es exitosa. Estaba reacio a admitir que el Doctor McCoy estuviera en lo correcto acerca de esta evaluación, sin embargo puedo ver que de hecho tenía razón en cada afirmación que expresó.

_Notas: El Comandante Spock esta perdiendo la paciencia con los ejercicios. Deja de molestarlo, puede estamparte en la pared y hacerte parte del decorado de la Enterprise. No es de sorprenderse que el Comandante este también en negación sobre sus sentimientos por el Capitán, ya que es Vulcano. Ellos siempre reprimen las emociones._

_Doctor McCoy:_

- Doctor McCoy, si el Capitán Kirk y el Comandante Spock estuvieran sosteniéndose al borde de un precipicio y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- A ninguno. Se pueden caer y morir, no me importa.

- ¿Qué?

- No es mi problema que escogieran actuar como idiotas e irse a colgar de precipicios. Los arreglo después de que hacen cosas estúpidas, no antes.

- Entonces ¿Los dejaría caer?

- Eso dije.

- ¿Y no haría nada al respecto?

- Tal vez me reiría. No sé, improviso en el momento.

- Doctor McCoy, ¿Está tomando este ejercicio de manera seria?

- No puede culparme si no lo hago. Preguntas tontas solo pueden tener respuestas tontas.

- Doctor McCoy… dijo que tomó este curso, entonces debe recordar el propósito de todo esto.

- No, no lo recuerdo.

- Debe escoger a uno.

- Esta bien… escojo a Chekov.

- El señor Chekov no está entre las opciones.

- Entonces a Scotty.

- Ya le dije, solo puede escoger entre el Capitán Kirk y el Comandante Spock.

- Muy bien… ninguno.

McCoy se pasó la sesión escogiendo miembros de la tripulación que no fueran el Capitán o el Comandante.

_Notas: McCoy me está exasperando._

_Teniente Uhura:_

- Señorita Uhura, si el Capitán Kirk y el Señor Scott estuvieran sosteniéndose al borde de un precipicio y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- El Capitán no me permite estar en misiones que son consideradas peligrosas, a menos que sea imperativo el tener un traductor. No creo que pudiera estar en ese escenario; pero podría preguntarle al Comandante Spock, él siempre está en las misiones con el Capitán aunque al Capitán no le guste.

- Es hipotético, Teniente. ¿A quien escogería?

- Aun si escojo a alguno, no podría ayudar de cualquier modo. Los dos son más pesados que yo y muy probablemente necesitaría ayuda extra para poder levantarlos.

- Vamos a asumir que usted tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, ¿A quien escogería?

- Eso depende, ¿El Comandante Spock está conmigo?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Si el Comandante está ahí, él puede ayudar al Capitán y yo podría ayudar a Scotty.

- El Comandante no está ahí.

- ¿Y McCoy?

- Ningún miembro de la tripulación está ahí; está sola.

- Eso es imposible, Spock siempre está con el Capitán Kirk, y dudo que McCoy se quede sin hacer nada si estuvieran en peligro.

- Como dije, es hipotético.

- Pero no tiene sentido. No puedo escoger a uno, Kirk es mi Capitán, y Scotty es… bueno, es importante para la Enterprise también. Creo que le pediría al Comandante Spock por ayuda y salvaríamos a los dos.

La Teniente se rehusó a escoger a uno de manera directa, pero Carl sabía que hubiera escogido al señor Scott cuando mencionó que el Comandante ayudaría al Capitán Kirk. Cada uno salvaría a quien considera más importante en sus vidas.

_Notas: Encontrar el documento que McCoy envió a todos y borrarlo de la base de datos._

_Timonel Sulu:_

- Señor Sulu, si el Capitán Kirk y el Navegante Chekov estuvieran sosteniéndose al borde de un precipicio y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- Bueno, el Comandante Spock de seguro estaría salvando al Capitán, así que escojo a Chekov.

- El Comandante no está ahí.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, el Comandante Spock siempre está con el Capitán Kirk.

- Por esta ocasión no.

- Pero el Comandante no dejaría bajar solo al Capitán.

- Es hipotético, ¿A quién escogería?

- Como sé que el Comandante siempre estará ahí para ayudar al Capitán, escojo a Chekov.

- ¿Dejaría morir a su Capitán por un Navegante?

- No, la seguridad del Capitán siempre esta en manos del Comandante Spock. Créame, siempre estará ahí para levantar al Capitán cuando se necesite.

_Notas: Todos parecen muy seguros de que el Comandante Spock está de alguna manera pegado al señor Kirk todo el tiempo._

_Navegante__ Chekov:_

- Señor Chekov, si el Capitán Kirk y el Timonel Sulu estuvieran sosteniéndose al borde de un precipicio y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- Al Timonel Sulu.

Eso fue rápido.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Claro, el Comandante Spock salvaría al Capitán, así que eso no me preocupa. Sulu, por otro lado, podría correr riesgo.

- El Comandante Spock no está ahí – Carl se sentía tonto repitiendo esto en cada entrevista.

- El Comandante siempre está donde el Capitán va.

- ¿Y usted piensa que el Comandante escogería al Capitán Kirk sobre cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación?

- Supongo que si pudiera salvar a ambos, lo haría, pero el Capitán Kirk es su prioridad.

Aparentemente todos saben sobre las prioridades del Comandante Spock.

- Vamos a decir que el Comandante está perdido en otro lado. ¿A quien escogería?

- Entonces el Comandante estaría perdido con el Capitán. Como dije, siempre están juntos en todas las misiones.

_Notas: Esto no está resultando, pero tomaré la respuesta inmediata del señor Chekov como significativa._

_Ingeniero__ Scott:_

- Scotty, si el Capitán Kirk y la Teniente Uhura estuvieran sosteniéndose al borde de un precipicio y solo pudiera salvar uno, ¿A quien escogería?

- Por supuesto que escogería a la Teniente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una mujer, es mas vulnerable. Además el Comandante Spock ayudaría al Capitán.

- El Comandante no está ahí – Carl suspiró; esta tripulación es bastante densa.

- Oh, chico, el Comandante Spock está con el Capitán todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con 'todo el tiempo'?

- Van a las misiones juntos, comen juntos y juegan ajedrez juntos. Son los mejores amigos aquí en la Enterprise.

- Pensé que el Doctor McCoy y el Capitán eran mejores amigos.

- Si, pero el Comandante está a cargo de proteger al Capitán. Siempre toma su responsabilidad muy en serio.

- ¿Entonces escogería a la señorita Uhura, aun cuando signifique que su Capitán puede morir?

- El Capitán no moriría. El señor Spock estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

_Notas: Todos confían plenamente en el Comandante para mantener al Capitán a salvo._

* * *

><p>Dado que las entrevistas individuales no fueron exactamente un triunfo en obtener información, Carl decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con ejercicios de grupo para probar si existen los cinco aspectos de un Comando exitoso en la Enterprise.<p>

- Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de confianza. Cuando diga su nombre, debe dirigirse a la persona que le indique y ponerse frente a ella. Posteriormente se dejará caer hacía atrás. Si confía en su compañero de trabajo, sabrá que no lo dejará caer.

Todos se miraron entre si con aprehensión. Carl sabía que este ejercicio siempre daba diferentes resultados; es difícil predecir que podría pasar con esta tripulación.

- Capitán Kirk, por favor vaya con el Doctor McCoy. Él será quien lo atrape.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? – McCoy frunció el ceño.

- No seas tímido, Bones. Puede tocarme todo lo que quieras – el Capitán sonrió pícaramente, caminando hacia el Doctor. El Comandante Spock se movió también en esa dirección.

- Señor Spock, este ejercicio es seguro. No es necesario que este tan cerca del Capitán.

- Si, un poco de espacio personal, Spock – McCoy se burló – estás demasiado cerca. Si no tienes un ramo de rosas y una botella de vino, no hay acción.

_Notas: Las bromas de naturaleza sexual parecen ser comunes entre los altos mandos._

Sin decir palabra, el Comandante retrocedió unos pasos sin quitarle la mirada al Capitán Kirk.

- Muy bien Capitán Kirk, cruce sus brazos frente a su pecho, y relájese. Cuando se sienta listo, déjese caer libremente.

- Mas te vale que me atrapes, Bones.

- No seas molesto. Hazlo ya para terminar con esto.

- Muy bien… aquí voy.

El Capitán Kirk se dejó caer; Carl notó como McCoy lo atrapó con facilidad, sin embargo el Comandante Spock estaba también sosteniendo al Capitán.

- Lo tengo, Spock – McCoy dijo entre dientes.

- El peso del Capitán puede ser mucho para usted, Doctor. Solo me aseguro que el Capitán no caiga.

- Lo cargué durante mucho tiempo cuando estábamos en la Academia. Esta no es mi primera vez teniendo a Jim en mis brazos, ¿Si?

Carl notó el pequeño dejo de molestia que el Comandante mostraba en sus ojos. Interesante.

- Oigan, sé que ustedes dos disfrutan mucho discutir y demás, pero ¿Podrían dejar que me incorpore? Mi espalda me está molestando.

Ambos obedecieron inmediatamente, lo que sorprendió a Carl. Aun cuando estaban discutiendo, escucharon al Capitán.

- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, y en esta ocasión Comandante, deje al Doctor McCoy manejar la situación – sugirió Carl de manera gentil.

El señor Spock asintió de manera tensa y retrocedió de nuevo.

- Esta vez mantén tus manos en mi espalda en vez de bajarlas a mi trasero – el Capitán dijo, alegre.

- Yo no fui… imagino que Spock decidió que necesitabas ser sostenido de esa área en particular – McCoy dijo con sarcasmo.

- Me disculpo, Capitán. El Doctor McCoy no me permitía ayudarlo; no me di cuenta de lo que mis manos estaban tocando.

- Ajá, como no. Usaré esa excusa la siguiente vez que quiera agarrar el trasero de alguien – McCoy sonrío con sorna.

- Bueno, es suficiente. Recordemos que Carl está aquí – el Capitán dio por finalizada la discusión – Bones, aquí voy.

El Capitán se dejó caer de nuevo. El Doctor McCoy lo tomó de manera delicada en sus brazos, pero el Comandante Spock intervino de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda del Capitán.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué no puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de Jim? – McCoy se quejó - ¡Ya dije que lo puedo solo!

- Es mi deber proteger al Capitán de cualquier posible amenaza.

- No soy una 'amenaza', estoy tratando de sostenerlo, cosa que es difícil con tu oreja en mi ojo. Voy a morderla si sigue ahí en los próximo 5 segundos.

- No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos – el Capitán interrumpió – déjenme incorporarme de nuevo.

Cuando lo hicieron, el Capitán suspiró y miró a Carl con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

- Lo siento Carl, mi tripulación es un poco sobreprotectora.

Aparentemente 'tripulación' solo significaba el Comandante Spock, ya que era el único que actuaba como si el Capitán fuera de cristal. Sin embargo Carl no puede dejar de admitir como todos tenían razón en las entrevistas individuales. El Comandante siempre estará al lado del señor Kirk para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Y era claro que el Capitán confiaba que cualquier persona en la nave lo atraparía de ser necesario.

- No se preocupe, Capitán. Vamos a intentarlo por última vez.

- Bien – el Capitán Kirk dirigió su mirada al Comandante Spock – no hay problema Spock. Bones no me dejará caer, no le he hecho nada, recuerda que acordamos dejar las bromas pesadas. Todo estará bien.

El Comandante asintió de nuevo, esta vez con cierta desconfianza. Carl notó como el Comandante puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, probablemente para contenerse de intervenir de nuevo.

- Un vez mas, Bones.

El Capitán se dejó caer por tercera ocasión, y el Doctor lo atrapó fácilmente. El Comandante Spock dio un paso hacía ellos, pero no intervino.

- Muy bien, ya fue suficiente – McCoy incorporó al Capitán para que quedara de pie – no quiero que Spock me siga dirigiendo miradas asesinas porque te tengo en mis brazos.

- No estoy dirigiendo 'miradas asesinas' – el Comandante Spock dijo de repente – solo me aseguraba que el Capitán estuviera a salvo.

- Claro, claro. No me importa, el punto es que está completo. Puedes detener esa mirada Vulcana que según tu no es 'asesina'.

- Buen trabajo, Doctor McCoy – Carl pensó que sería prudente felicitar a McCoy por el ejercicio. Por primera vez en lo que lleva evaluando a la tripulación, el obstáculo en esta ocasión no fue él, sino el Comandante.

- Vaya, gracias. Me siento especial porque el loquero me dijo que hice un buen trabajo cuando esto es lo que he hecho desde que conocí al Capitán.

_Notas: McCoy no responde positivamente A NADA._

- Señor Spock, usted es el siguiente. Por favor póngase frente a la Teniente Uhura y el Timonel Sulu.

- Me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Ellos no podrán sostenerme dado que peso más que un humano y no tienen la fuerza suficiente.

- Oh, Spock, vas a hacer que nos sonrojemos – la Teniente Uhura dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me disculpo, no fue mi intención ofenderlos. Solo establecía los hechos.

- Podemos sostenerlo, Comandante – el señor Sulu trataba de animar al señor Spock.

- Yo ayudaré – el Capitán sugirió – de esa manera entre todos te podremos.

- Capitán, eso sería bastante irregular – el señor Spock dijo con cierta rigidez.

- Ahh, entonces tu puedes agarrar mi trasero, ¿Y yo no puedo hacerlo? Eso si que es injusto – el Capitán sonrió ampliamente mientras el Comandante lucía nervioso. La Teniente Uhura y el Timonel Sulu intercambiaron miradas de resignación.

_Notas: El Capitán trata de aligerar el ambiente con bromas._

- Está bromeando – McCoy dijo inmediatamente después de que notó que Carl estaba escribiendo algo – no hay necesidad de que reporte todo.

- Vamos, Spock, podemos hacerlo. Solo confía en nosotros – el Capitán dijo con un tono serio. Era impresionante como el ambiente podía cambiar de ser relajado a formal en solo segundos.

Carl iba a decir que el Capitán no debía intervenir en el ejercicio, pero al ver que el Comandante Spock solo escucha al Capitán, se detuvo. Es importante ver si el Comandante puede realizar el ejercicio.

Finalmente el señor Spock caminó hacía el Capitán, aun luciendo desconfiado. Era realmente interesante ver a un Vulcano luciendo tan incómodo, pero en vez de desafiar al Capitán, el Comandante obedeció. Eso mostraba el liderazgo que el Capitán Kirk tiene sobre la tripulación.

- Cuando este listo, señor Spock.

Carl pensó que el Comandante se arrepentiría. Unos minutos pasaron y realmente pensó que el señor Spock se rehusaría a hacerlo. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos en la habitación, se dejó caer. El señor Kirk fue el primero en atraparlo, mientras la Teniente y el Timonel tomaron al Comandante de los hombros.

- ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil – el Capitán dijo, ayudando al Comandante a ponerse de pie de Nuevo.

- Oye Spock, ¿Alguien te agarró el trasero? – McCoy preguntó con curiosidad.

- No me parece que ese tema sea asunto suyo, Doctor – el Comandante dijo con tono neutral.

- ¡Eso es un 'si'! ¿Quién sería? Yo digo que Jim.

- Oh, no te pongas celoso, Bones – el Capitán le hizo un guiño al Doctor.

Carl tosió de manera educada para recordarles a todos que aun seguía ahí. Al parecer todos olvidaban su presencia cuando iniciaban las bromas.

- Ahm, bueno, ¿Quién sigue? – el Capitán preguntó.

La Teniente Uhura fue atrapada fácilmente por el Señor Scott, y el Doctor discutió todo el tiempo mientras el Capitán Kirk lo atrapaba, sonriendo. A pesar de todo fue un ejercicio productivo; Carl se dio cuenta como el Capitán Kirk creo un ambiente de confianza. Sin ninguna duda esta tripulación se apoyaría en los momentos más difíciles.

* * *

><p>Para el siguiente ejercicio Carl se preparó para lo que McCoy diría. Hasta ahora el Doctor no ha sido de gran ayuda, pero Carl estaba seguro que en el momento que McCoy descubriera que la siguiente actividad era un juego de paintball, se volvería una gran molestia. Era desconcertante como le temía más a McCoy que al Capitán Kirk.<p>

Pensando que quizás sería mejor dejar que Kirk maneje a McCoy, Carl decidió tocar el tema del siguiente ejercicio durante el almuerzo. Se sentó con el Capitán y con el Comandante, notando como de verdad comían juntos _siempre_.

- Buenas tardes, Capitán Kirk, Comandante Spock – Carl dijo de manera cálida.

- Hola, Carl. ¿Y que sigue en tu agenda? ¿Otra sesión de grupo? No puedo esperar a ver a Bones frustrado – el Capitán sonrió ampliamente.

- Me temo que el Doctor McCoy está mas allá de la ciencia moderna y el comportamiento social – Carl suspiró, esperando que su comentario sea tomado como broma más que como una opinión profesional.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Adams. Podría ser benéfico si se sometiera al Doctor a métodos alternativos para modificar sus modales que dejan bastante que desear – el Comandante parecía menos tenso frente a Carl y eso era bastante bueno. Un Vulcano enojado era un Vulcano peligroso.

- No vamos a usar látigos con Bones, Spock – el Capitán dice con alegría.

- El reforzamiento negativo tienen una metodología sólida y es efectiva en animales salvajes que no se comportan de manera adecuada.

- Bones no es un animal salvaje, no muerde.

- Pero maneja equipo médico y eso lo hace peligroso.

Dado que el Comandante está diciendo esto de manera seria, Carl no sabía si bromeaba, era difícil saberlo. El señor Kirk parece tomar esta conversación como algo normal. Era bastante bizarro.

- Pues me parece que solo quieres una excusa para propasarte con Bones – el Capitán guiñó un ojo al Comandante.

- Por supuesto que no – el Comandante bufó indignado.

- Capitán, me preguntaba si la tripulación podría tener el día libre mañana – Carl intervino porque esto podría desencadenar en información que de momento no quiere saber.

- Claro, no tenemos misiones hasta que des la luz verde. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

- Un juego de paintball.

El Capitán soltó una carcajada mientras el Comandante lucía incomodo.

- ¿De la vieja escuela, o vamos a usar hologramas? – el señor Kirk preguntó.

- De la vieja escuela. Con pintura real.

- Vaya, no he jugado paintball de esa forma desde que era niño. ¡Va a ser divertido!

- Estoy seguro de que lo será – Carl dijo compartiendo la felicidad que el Capitán mostraba.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cual es el objetivo del ejercicio? – el Comandante levantó una ceja.

- No puedo verlos en las misiones porque los Almirantes solo permiten esta evaluación en lugares seguros; en este caso, orbitando cerca de la Tierra. Necesito ver como se comportan en un ambiente que puede ser considerado hostil.

- Admito que los juegos de paintball pueden ser hostiles. Mi hermano me disparó en la cabeza en una ocasión – el Capitán añadió.

- Este no es un ejercicio seguro – el Comandante dijo después de escuchar al Capitán – no creo que sea apropiado.

- Oh, vamos Spock, si estamos en diferentes equipos, vas a dispararme sin consecuencias. ¡Es genial! – el Capitán lucía entusiasmado.

- No tengo ningún interés en dispararle; además no veo la lógica en gastar recursos en algo que no será benéfico para la Enterprise.

- Bueno, nos dará el pase de Carl para volver a las misiones. Creo que es un gran beneficio.

El Comandante inclinó su cabeza, como si meditara la situación; finalmente parpadeó y asintió lentamente.

- ¡Excelente! – el Capitán dijo, dando una palmada en el hombro del Comandante – entonces, ¿Quieres que informe a la tripulación, Carl?

- Se lo agradecería, Capitán. Dividiremos a la tripulación de la cabina en dos equipos, incluyendo también al señor Scott y al Doctor McCoy; el resto será sorteado en dichos equipos.

- ¡Será genial!

En silencio, Carl estaba de acuerdo con el Capitán; la forma en la que dividirá a los equipos puede llevar a algo interesante.

* * *

><p>El siguiente día, cuando Carl entró al salón de Conferencias, la tripulación de la cabina, el señor Scott y el Doctor McCoy estaban ya esperándolo. No era de sorprenderse que McCoy estuviera dirigiendo miradas furiosas en su dirección.<p>

- Los equipos serán azul y rojo. Cuando alguien les dispare, estarán fuera del juego. El objetivo es obtener la bandera del equipo contrario, la cual estará escondida y asegurada en algún lugar de la nave.

- ¿Tenemos que buscar una bandera en la nave? – McCoy dijo con molestia – en caso de que no lo haya notado, este lugar es enorme, y Keenser cabe en todos los ductos de ventilación. Quien tenga a Keenser en su equipo, va a tener una ventaja injusta.

- Cada equipo tiene sus recursos y las banderas tienen un pequeño radar que envía una señal a…

- Ignóralo, Carl, solo está molesto porque no quiere jugar – el Capitán movió su mano para ignorar las quejas de McCoy – creo que todos sabemos lo que jugar paintball significa, vamos a llevar esto a cabo con las reglas básicas, ¿No?

- Así es. Ahora, cada equipo necesita un Capitán… ¿Qué tal si el señor Kirk es líder del equipo rojo… y el señor Spock es líder del equipo azul?

Es increíble. La habitación se congeló como si Carl los hubiera insultado gravemente. El señor Spock se veía sumamente molesto y el señor Kirk frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, será raro no tener a Spock sobre mi hombro diciéndome como me estoy equivocando al hacer las cosas, pero puedo manejarlo – el señor Kirk dijo después de un silencio prolongado. Carl notó las miradas que todos le dirigían, como preguntando '¿Cómo se atreve a separar a nuestro adorado equipo de Comando?'

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta, así que me parece que debe encontrar a otro Capitán para el equipo azul. Yo seré parte del equipo del Capitán Kirk – el señor Spock dijo con un tono molesto, como si eso hará que Carl obedezca su 'sugerencia'. Para ser honestos, si lo estaba considerando, pero esto tenía un propósito y aun cuando el Vulcano podía matarlo con una sola mano, Carl debe aguantar para ver como es la interacción entre la tripulación.

- Comandante Spock, usted es el segundo al mano en la Enterprise, es lógico que usted dirija el equipo azul.

- Negativo. Mi trabajo es proteger al Capitán Kirk, y para eso necesitamos estar en el mismo equipo.

- En este caso usted no está en su jornada normal; el Capitán no necesita su protección.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- A ver, a ver – el Capitán Kirk interviene – puedo manejar un juego de paintball. Vamos Spock, eres el Capitán del equipo azul, ¿Quién sigue?

Carl vio como el Comandante Spock abrió su boca y la cerró rápidamente. No se atrevía a desafiar al Capitán, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada.

- Ahora los Comandantes… Teniente Uhura, usted será comandante del equipo rojo.

- Ya escuchaste al hombre, Uhura, eres mi hermosa co-capitana. Me encanta compartir el poder contigo – el Capitán sonrió.

- Ya estoy lamentando esto. Si le disparo a alguien de mi equipo por 'accidente', ¿Aun así quedan fuera? – la Teniente preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección del Capitán Kirk.

- Así es.

- Ella sería su Comandante, no su co-capitana – el señor Spock aclaró en un tono frío.

- Bien, bien, el punto es que está en mi equipo por primera vez, y lo aprovecharé.

- No presione su suerte – la Teniente ve con dureza al Capitán, pero Carl notó la pequeña sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios.

- Y el Doctor McCoy será Comandante del equipo azul.

De nuevo la habitación quedó en total silencio; el Doctor y el Comandante intercambiaron miradas. McCoy parecía en shock y el Comandante solo levantó una ceja.

- ¿Quiere que nos matemos, verdad? – McCoy murmuró mientras se acercaba al Comandante Spock.

- Creo que ustedes harán un gran equipo – Carl dijo tratando de escucharse convincente.

- Sabía que estaba loco. Solo dispárame en la primera oportunidad que tengas, Spock.

- No le disparo a las personas a menos que sea necesario.

- ¿Estás diciendo que necesito provocarte para que me dispares? – McCoy resopló – por favor, si es lo que has querido hacer desde que nos conocimos.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto.

- Muy bien, es suficiente – el Capitán Kirk interrumpió – los dos están jugando para el mismo equipo… y ahora que lo dije en voz alta suena aun mas gracioso de lo que pensé – McCoy le dirige una mirada dura al Capitán Kirk – vamos a dejar esta animada discusión, tenemos que iniciar el juego.

Carl se dio cuenta de cómo el señor Kirk parecía querer mostrarle como este ambiente era adecuado para el desempeño, casi adivinando que Carl estaba escribiendo todo lo que veía para mostrarlo a los Almirantes. Contrario a lo que todos creían, Carl estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que este tipo de ambiente era bueno para la nave, aun cuando los Almirantes aun eran demasiado estrictos como para verlo.

- Giotto te ayudará a observar, Carl, y cuando nos digas podemos iniciar.

Carl asintió. El día de ayer había hablado con la tripulación acerca de los equipos, se rifaron los colores entre todos pero no sabían quien sería su Capitán. También con la ayuda del señor Kirk, Carl podría monitorear el juego con las cámaras de seguridad y los comunicadores de la nave. El señor Giotto fue asignado para ayudar a Carl en cualquier dificultad que se pudiera presentar.

- Muy bien, señor Sulu, estará en el equipo azul, y el señor Chekov estará en el equipo rojo. Señor Scott, usted puede escoger cualquier equipo.

- Siendo así, escojo al equipo rojo porque estoy en el departamento de ingeniería. Creo que me queda.

_Notas: El señor Scott probablemente escogió el color rojo porque la Teniente también estaba en ese equipo._

- Entonces únete al equipo ganador, Scotty – el señor Kirk sonrió.

Carl anunció a todos quienes eran los Capitanes y Comandantes de cada equipo. Para identificar a sus compañeros, todos usaran una pequeña tela en el brazo con el color de su equipo. El primer equipo que recupere la bandera contraria y la traiga al departamento de seguridad ganará el encuentro. El Capitán Kirk se veía bastante competitivo como para tomar esto como un simple juego; sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era el Comandante Spock, ya que no se veía que quisiera cooperar con este ejercicio.

Cuando iniciaron el juego, fue interesante ver como todos los equipos se reunieron por los pasillos. Carl escuchó la voz del señor Kirk pidiendo a su equipo reunirse en un lugar designado, y a la vez el señor Spock discutía con el Doctor acerca de su estrategia.

- Jim es predecible. Hará que Uhura se quede con la bandera porque piensa que no le dispararemos.

- No entiendo porque el Capitán pensaría eso – el Comandante dijo en tono frío.

- Porque la mayoría de la tripulación le tiene miedo, y al resto le cae bien Scotty. Haz la cuenta.

- Eso es completamente ilógico.

- ¿Qué haremos con nuestra bandera? – el señor Sulu interrumpió, probablemente sabiendo que esta discusión no tendría fin.

- Me parece que usted debería cuidar la bandera, señor Sulu. Deberíamos seguir la misma estrategia que llevaríamos a cabo si estuviéramos jugando ajedrez.

- ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? – McCoy se escuchó enfadado – siempre sacas el ajedrez.

- No recuerdo haber jugado ajedrez con usted alguna vez, Doctor.

- Jim me cuenta todos los sucios detalles de sus 'juegos de ajedrez' – Carl puede observa a McCoy haciendo las comillas en el aire a través de la cámara de seguridad.

- Si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo perderemos tiempo y el otro equipo tendrá la ventaja.

Carl notó como el Teniente Giotto, que estaba sentado a su lado, sonreía. Giotto debe encontrar esto divertido, ya que era el único que no estaba 'jugando a perder el tiempo' como McCoy se refirió al ejercicio.

- El señor Sulu es el mediador en las discusiones, ¿Verdad? – Carl preguntó de manera casual.

- Sulu sabe como lidiar con los altos mandos cuando se ponen tercos. Creo que es un don – el señor Giotto se escucha divertido.

- ¿Es común las diferencias entre los altos mandos?

- No, no es común. Bueno, si McCoy baja a las misiones y el Comandante también, es seguro que habrá diferencias. El Capitán y el Comandante se llevan mejor, casi nunca discuten.

- Pero asumo que tienen diferencias en ocasiones, ¿Cierto?

- Cuando el Capitán quiere bajar a misiones y el Comandante no quiere que lo haga. Hay todo un ritual donde el Comandante cita las regulaciones de la flota durante quince minutos, hasta que llegan a un acuerdo.

- El Capitán rara vez se apega a las reglas, debe ser muy difícil trabajar con él.

Giotto miró a Carl con el ceño fruncido, y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

- El Capitán Kirk sabe lo que hace. Es el mejor Capitán de la flota.

- ¿Qué no solía llamarlo 'pastelillo' cuando estaban estudiando en la Academia?

El señor Giotto se mostró desconcertado, pero se recuperó rápido.

- ¿Puedo decir algo sin que quede en el registro que está llevando?

Carl asintió; quizás Giotto va a decir algo que perjudicará al Capitán Kirk.

- Kirk era un idiota en ese entonces.

Carl esperaba algo peor.

- Pero para ser honestos, yo también lo era. Todos nos equivocamos, eventualmente todos crecemos y admitimos eso. En ese entonces todos éramos cadetes.

- ¿Y no resiente que el señor Kirk sea Capitán ahora?

- ¿Y por qué lo haría? Él claramente lo merece.

El señor Giotto se escuchaba como si de verdad creyera eso, lo que le parecía impresionante. Cuando esta evaluando a la tripulación generalmente salen viejas rencillas entre ellos porque tuvieron diferencias durante sus años formativos. En este caso, Carl no sabía si el señor Kirk logró hacer las paces con el señor Giotto, o si fue más que nada un acuerdo mutuo sin necesidad de decirlo, pero era claro que Giotto estaba cómodo en su puesto y no le importaba servir bajo el comando de Kirk.

Algo llamó la atención de Carl. El señor Kirk fue dejado completamente solo en el pasillo, sin ningún refuerzo en caso de que el enemigo lo encontrara.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Carl vio dudoso la pantalla. Esto iba mas allá de planeación estratégica; dejar a un superior solo, aun con sus órdenes de hacerlo, era contra el protocolo.

- Bueno, su Comandante en este juego es una mujer, no la va a exponer a que la ataquen – Giotto explicó.

- No tiene sentido. Solo porque tenga una mujer como Comandante no significa que debe hacer distinciones. Es el cargo el que determina las acciones, no el género.

- Vaya, usted si que es el perro faldero de los Almirantes – el señor Giotto se burló, y Carl no pudo evitar un dejo de molestia. Estaba haciendo su trabajo, no podía darle gusto a todos – lo siento, eso fue grosero, me disculpo.

- Sin repercusiones – Carl dijo con calma. Quería que todos se sintieran cómodos y lo trataran como un miembro más de la tripulación; no debe tomar ningún comentario de manera personal.

- Es un juego, no puede reflejar esto en situaciones reales.

- Al contrario, señor Giotto. Precisamente porque es un juego, muestra la verdadera naturaleza de las personalidades de la tripulación, y lo que pueden hacer en situaciones riesgosas. Por ejemplo, en este caso el Capitán Kirk está mas preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo que por si mismo.

Carl se percató de cómo el señor Giotto se movía nerviosamente, confirmando su punto. Los métodos del Capitán Kirk eran catalogados como ortodoxos y ahora entendía porque. El apego patológico del Comandante Spock al Capitán tenía mas sentido ahora.

- Es lo que lo hace el mejor – Giotto dijo para defender a Kirk.

- El Capitán es el cargo mas importante en una nave, es indispensable y no debe ponerse en riesgo. Esta poniendo la estabilidad de la nave en peligro.

- El Capitán Kirk piensa que todos somos indispensables, es por eso que protege a toda la tripulación. La Flota Estelar siempre hace escándalo sobre como los Capitanes deben estar a salvo siempre, pero el Capitán Kirk aun cree en el viejo dicho 'el Capitán se hunde con el barco'. Y déjeme decirle que todos sabemos aquí que el Capitán nos ayudará siempre, y nosotros haremos lo mismo por él. El Capitán siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo en todo.

Carl no agregó nada mas ya que notó como el señor Giotto estaba poniéndose a la defensiva en cuanto al tema del Capitán. Estaba claro que si Carl se atrevía a hablar mal del Capitán Kirk, cualquier miembro de la tripulación saltaría a defenderlo.

- No dispararemos a ningún miembro de la tripulación a menos que sea necesario – Carl escuchó la voz del señor Spock – nuestra meta es obtener la bandera, y probablemente el Capitán Kirk es quien la está cuidando.

- Uhura es quien la tiene – McCoy dijo secamente.

- Escuchamos su teoría la primera vez, Doctor McCoy. Aun así me parece que está equivocado, por lo tanto obtendremos la bandera con mi estrategia.

- Tu si que eres un Capitán mandón. No pensé que hubiera alguien peor que Jim.

- Le aseguro que no estoy interesado en estar dándole órdenes todo el tiempo. No sé como el Capitán lo hace.

- Tenemos sexo de reconciliación todo el tiempo.

Carl se dio cuenta de que el Comandante Spock se tensó inmediatamente después de escuchar las palabras del Doctor McCoy; es cierto que había rumores sobre como McCoy y Kirk tuvieron algo que ver durante su estancia en la Academia, pero con lo que ha observado, Carl sabe que es mas un lazo de hermandad. Muy diferente a lo que pasaba con el Comandante Spock.

- Estoy bromeando, Spock – McCoy dijo finalmente cuando notó la tensión excesiva en el Comandante - ¿Ves? Ahora sería un buen momento para dispararme.

- Ejem… entonces… ¿Sabotearemos al Capitán Kirk? – el señor Sulu dijo para cambiar el tema.

- No será difícil. El Capitán debe haber pedido a su equipo dispersarse por la nave, dejándolo sin ninguna protección – el Comandante Spock se escuchaba resignado, casi como si supiera que tan descuidado el Capitán Kirk podía ser en estas situaciones.

- No es tan idiota – McCoy dice con burla – aunque pensándolo bien…

- Señor Sulu, por favor guíe a los miembros que le asigné y procedan como fue indicado.

- Si, Capitán – el señor Sulu sonrió y Carl notó como el Comandante parecía incómodo cuando escuchó lo que el señor Sulu dijo.

- ¿En serio piensas que es mejor que nos quedemos tu y yo juntos? – McCoy ve al Comandante con duda.

- Así es. Si lo dejo solo, seguramente hará que le disparen para estar fuera del juego en lo que estimo será menos de un minuto. Debemos asegurar a todos los miembros del equipo, y usted es el único que provocará a otros para que lo ataquen.

- En otras palabras, si tu tienes que hacerlo, yo también, ¿No?

El Comandante no contestó, pero el silencio fue suficiente para confirmarlo. Era interesante, el señor Sulu guió al resto del equipo azul por los pasillos persiguiendo a cualquier miembro del equipo rojo que veían, pero sin disparar. De hecho ninguno de los equipos estaba disparando al enemigo. Solo corrían por la nave, casi como si fueran niños jugando a las alcanzadas.

- Mire – Giotto interrumpió sus pensamientos – entiendo que quiera ver como actuamos en las misiones, pero se le olvido algo importante.

- ¿Y qué sería eso que olvidé, señor Giotto?

- Kirk nos enseñó lealtad y apoyo para cualquier miembro de la tripulación. Nadie va a dispararle a un compañero, aun si es un juego. No podemos; no vemos un enemigo cuando nos cruzamos con alguien de la tripulación de la Enterprise. Vemos a un hermano, y sabemos que es un tonto juego que no tiene repercusiones y el Capitán nos pidió dar lo mejor, pero no podemos porque vemos a un amigo frente a nosotros. Nadie va a disparar a menos que sea necesario, y le aseguro, las bajas serán pocas.

Carl sabía que Giotto tenía razón. Había pensado que esto sería la excusa perfecta para que los miembros de la tripulación sacaran sus frustraciones y diferencias con sus compañeros, pero aparentemente no había tensión entre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Entrenamos, gritamos y dejamos salir todo en nuestro tiempo libre – Giotto dijo como si leyera el pensamiento de Carl – el Capitán lidia con todos los desacuerdos en el momento que surgen… bueno, cuando se entera que existen.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con 'cuando se entera que existen'?

- El Comandante Spock siempre resuelve los problemas rápido. Es un Vulcano, es difícil discutir con él cuando siempre actúa con lógica. El Capitán y el Comandante discuten sobre esto, ya que el Capitán quiere estar involucrado en todos los problemas, y el Comandante piensa que el Capitán no debería molestarse con 'desacuerdos insignificantes'. La mayoría de las veces el Capitán se entera de los problemas cuando el Comandante ya los ha resuelto.

Tener un Vulcano al mando debe ser muy interesante. Giotto tenía razón, se necesitaba lógica en el equipo, y aparentemente Kirk y el señor Spock tenían el balance perfecto. Uno tiene lógica, el otro tiene instinto. Quizás es lo que se necesita en todos los altos mandos en las naves que están evaluando.

Media hora después, aun no había ninguna baja, pero Kirk seguía moviéndose para esconderse, y McCoy y el señor Spock estaban hablando mientras avanzaban por los pasillos; de hecho era mas una discusión que una charla.

- Creo que vi a Uhura…

Antes de que McCoy pudiera terminar su comentario, el Comandante lo jaló al piso con él; ambos vieron una pequeña mancha de pintura roja en la pared.

- Demonios, era mi oportunidad – McCoy se quejó, pero Carl podía ver el alivio reflejado en sus ojos.

- Debemos estar cerca del Capitán.

- Me imagino, Jim debe estar en el siguiente pasillo. ¿Ahora qué?

- Es mejor estar de momento en esta posición. ¿Ve a alguien cerca?

- Tu eres el que tiene mejor sentido auditivo, ¿Escuchas algo?

- No, por eso le pregunté.

- Bueno, no veo nada. Me ofrezco de voluntario para que me atrapen. Puedo ser disparado en el nombre del equipo.

- Aunque aprecio su generosa oferta, me temo que debo rechazarla. Usted es el segundo al mando, no podemos arriesgarlo.

- Ahh, ¿Entonces ahora los Primeros Oficiales son más valiosos que los Capitanes? Creo recordar que cada vez que Jim dice eso tu le dices que se vaya al diablo y que protegerlo es tu 'trabajo'.

- Ahora veo la perspectiva del Capitán.

- Como sea, ¿Qué haremos ahora, gran líder?

- Avanzaremos por el suelo.

- ¿Gateando? A menos que este borracho, eso no es divertido.

- No se supone que debe ser 'divertido'. Este alerta de cualquier sonido.

- Si, si…

Esto era enriquecedor. Primero, mostraba como aun con sus diferencias, el Comandante y el Doctor se protegerían mutuamente. También mostraba como la única manera en la que el equipo rojo atacará a sus compañeros de tripulación es cuando su Capitán está en riesgo. Solo así el Comandante Spock y McCoy supieron que se acercaban a Kirk.

- Esto va a ser divertido – Giotto dijo en un tono divertido.

Al mirar hacía una de las pantallas, Carl entendió el comentario de Giotto. En una de las esquinas estaban escondidos la Teniente Uhura y el Ingeniero Scott, esperando pacientemente para emboscar al Doctor y al Comandante. McCoy se percató de la sombra del señor Scott, y todo se desenvolvió con reflejos de batalla. McCoy disparó al señor Scott al mismo tiempo que la Teniente le disparó a él. Fue casi como si el señor Scott protegiera a la Teniente, y McCoy protegiera al Comandante. Al notar lo que pasó, el Comandante Spock asintió levemente a McCoy y se alejó hacía la parte profunda del pasillo, dejando a McCoy lidiando con los enemigos.

- Demonios, casi le doy a Spock – la Teniente Uhura dijo con alegría.

- Déjame decirte que ese fue un golpe bajo, mujer – McCoy sonrío, viendo la pequeña mancha de pintura roja cerca de su entrepierna.

- Es tu debilidad, no la mía – la Teniente hizo un guiño – y no te quejes, tu le disparaste a Scotty.

- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía que proteger al elfo.

- Aye, el Capitán estará orgulloso de usted, Doctor – el señor Scott sonrío ampliamente.

- Ya que me dejaron fuera de este estúpido juego, al menos dime Uhura, ¿Tenías la bandera de tu equipo?

- No, Jim dijo, y lo cito textualmente: 'Bones va a pensar que te voy a dar la bandera, así que te prohíbo que la tengas'.

- Demonios.

Carl se dio cuenta que otra cosa notable alrededor de la Enterprise era la falta de formalidad. La forma en la que el Capitán Kirk se convertía en 'Jim' o el Comandante Spock solo era 'Spock', simplemente mantener las cosas sencillas. El señor Kirk debe ser de esos líderes que cree que el puesto no define a la persona.

- Debo agradecerte Uhura, me hiciste un favor. Ya no quería participar en este estúpido ejercicio.

- Sabes que el señor Adams está escuchando todo ¿Verdad? – la Teniente Uhura preguntó.

- Por supuesto, el loquero y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Yo digo que tan idiota son sus ejercicios y él me ignora.

Giotto le dirigió a Carl una mirada pícara.

- El Doctor McCoy es muy difícil de complacer – Carl explicó a Giotto de manera rápida.

Negando con la cabeza, Giotto regresó su atención a la pantalla. El Comandante se estaba acercando al Capitán, y evitaba cualquier disparo que estuviera dirigido a él. Solo disparaba a los miembros del equipo rojo cuando no tenía otra opción, y su puntería era implacable. De repente diez miembros del equipo rojo estaban atacando al Comandante, y lo mas impresionante fue que el Comandante solo dejo a cuatro fuera del juego. Esquivó a los demás hasta que se quedaron atrás y entró al pasillo que buscaba, justamente al mismo tiempo que el señor Kirk entraba a ese mismo pasillo. Era como si estuvieran conectados y ambos sabían donde estaba el otro, o hacía donde se movía. Esa sincronización debe ser muy efectiva durante las misiones peligrosas. Cuando Kirk vio al Comandante, levantó su arma para protegerse.

- Debí saber que me atraparías eventualmente – Kirk se escuchaba alegre.

- De hecho. Esto, en nuestro caso, fue un ejercicio sin sentido – el Comandante dijo con un tono calmado – asumo que una vez mas alejó a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Ya me conoces. Al menos Uhura no me dijo el discurso de 'esta rompiendo regulaciones' al que tu tienes un apego enfermizo.

- No estaría tan 'apegado' a ese discurso si accediera a seguir los protocolos aunque sea una vez.

- Bueno, estamos en una encrucijada. Tu no me vas a disparar, y yo tampoco lo haré. ¿Quieres que juguemos ajedrez mientras esperamos a que algún equipo gane?

- Me parece que es la mejor opción.

Para la sorpresa de Carl, el Capitán y el Comandante comenzaron a mover piezas imaginarias y a decir en voz alta las posiciones. Era la primera vez en su experiencia donde ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Comando disparaba al otro. El mensaje era claro 'o nos hundimos juntos, o ganamos juntos'. Lograr este tipo de compromiso era casi imposible, esto iba más allá de puestos y personalidades. Esto era una muestra de un lazo profundo, y de repente todo lo que se dijo en las entrevistas personales tenía mucho sentido.

- ¿Y quien tiene la bandera en tu equipo? – Kirk preguntó de manera casual.

- El señor Sulu.

- ¿En serio? Chekov tiene nuestra bandera – Kirk rió – mentes geniales piensan igual.

- Así es.

Después de otra hora, el señor Chekov finalmente obtuvo la bandera del equipo contrario después de engañar al señor Sulu y dispararle a quemarropa mientras estaba distraído. Chekov se disculpó profundamente después, casi como si hubiera cometido una ofensa terrible. Cuando el señor Chekov llegó al departamento de seguridad, Carl anunció al ganador y todos se reunieron en el pasillo, el equipo rojo celebrando su triunfo, y el equipo azul felicitando a los ganadores. Solo hubo diez bajas, lo que era sorprendente porque cuatrocientos cincuenta y nueve miembros estuvieron participando. La forma en la que el Capitán y el Comandante designaron líderes, dieron órdenes y todos actuaron en base a ello fue increíble. No había visto este tipo de coordinación en las evaluaciones previas.

La Enterprise, con toda la informalidad y métodos ortodoxos, tenía los mejores resultados hasta ahora.

- Eso fue injusto, Sulu no puede resistir los ojos de cachorro de Chekov – se quejó McCoy.

- Bones, todos usamos nuestras armas secretas – el señor Kirk le guiñó un ojo – por cierto, escuché que protegiste a Spock. Sabía que lo amabas.

- Cállate, nada mas estaba buscando como salirme.

Todos se veían felices; al menos se divirtieron con este ejercicio.

- ¿Y entonces Carl? ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – Kirk preguntó.

- Fue un juego muy informativo, y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el señor Giotto y tener otra perspectiva.

Carl esperaba que Kirk se pusiera nervioso al escuchar que habló con Giotto, pero de nuevo lo sorprendió, ya que solo sonrió y asintió.

- Giotto cuenta las mejores historias. Nunca te aburres con él.

- ¿Ya terminamos? Jim ganó de nuevo, no hay sorpresa en eso – McCoy dijo.

- No estoy de acuerdo, Doctor McCoy. Para mi, fue un día de sorpresas.

McCoy lo vio con molestia; con su paranoia, probablemente pensó que Carl decía esto como algo negativo. El Capitán les informó que tenían el resto del día libre, felicitándolos por el esfuerzo y diciéndoles que estaba feliz con los resultados. Carl se disculpó para regresar a su habitación a preparar la siguiente actividad. Era la mejor porque le daba la perspectiva de unión que se supone debe tener toda tripulación.

Mientras se alejaba, Carl notó al Comandante siguiéndolo en una distancia prudente. Cuando estaban ya lo suficientemente alejados de los demás, el Comandante tosió ligeramente.

- Señor Adams, me preguntaba si puedo hablar un momento con usted.

- Por supuesto, Comandante – Carl se detuvo, volteando para ver de frente al Comandante - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

- El Capitán Kirk es desesperante – el Comandante Spock dijo con calma – es terco, difícilmente se apega a las regulaciones y deja que sus emociones nublen su juicio la mayoría del tiempo.

Carl trató de mantener una cara neutral, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía en shock. Aparentemente estaba equivocado en sus conclusiones, y el señor Spock solo era así de bueno para pretender que le agradaba alguien. Los Vulcanos eran mejores para mentir de lo que pensó.

- Ya veo – Carl no sabía que mas decir. ¿Podría ser esta la forma sutil del Comandante de pedirle una transferencia a otra nave?

- No estoy de acuerdo en sus decisiones ó tácticas; generalmente toma riesgos innecesarios y presiona su suerte al límite en misiones peligrosas. Sin embargo, es noble y amable, sabe escuchar cuando le sugiero otra alternativa, y le importa cada uno de los miembros de esta tripulación. Él ha hecho este lugar un segundo hogar para la tripulación… incluyéndome. Daría mi vida con gusto si eso significa mantener al Capitán protegido. Seguiré al Capitán Kirk a cualquier nave que vaya porque no puedo estar con otra persona al mando. Él es y siempre será mi Capitán, y mi lealtad y respeto solo pertenecen a él.

Carl sabía que el shock ahora si era visible en su rostro. El señor Spock debió concluir que su reporte iba a ser negativo, y cuando eso pasa los Almirantes mueven a los Capitanes a diferentes naves con diferentes miembros. El hecho de que el Comandante haya dicho esto en voz alta era impresionante. Sabía que era cierto; el señor Spock seguirá al señor Kirk a donde sea, no importa cuantas diferencias tengan. De seguro ni siquiera notan que tan profundo es este lazo que están compartiendo, pero las acciones dicen mas que mil palabras, y en este momento lo que pasó con el Comandante solo confirmó lo que Carl ya había adivinado.

Aun así Carl no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Pensé que usted había llevado a juicio al Capitán por haber hecho trampa en su último examen.

El señor Spock parecía sorprendido, casi como si Carl no debería estar enterado de eso.

- Tenía una perspectiva diferente de las cosas en ese entonces. Mi experiencia con el Capitán Kirk ha sido edificante, y me ha dado la oportunidad de abrir mis horizontes. Él no cree en 'situaciones imposibles'; actualmente concuerdo con él, ya que he visto lo que puede lograr al creerlo. Solo quería decir que no importa lo que reporte a los Almirantes, el Capitán siempre tendrá mi apoyo y estaré con él en cada paso después de eso.

Sin decir otra palabra, el Comandante pasó a su lado, alejándose. Al parecer el tema del Kobayashi Maru aun era algo delicado para el Comandante, y de cualquier modo defendió al Capitán con una pasión que no sabía que los Vulcanos poseían.

La negación puede cegarte a los sentimientos más obvios.

* * *

><p>La última actividad era simple, pero informativa. De nuevo solo involucraba a la tripulación de la cabina, añadiendo al Doctor McCoy y al Ingeniero Scott.<p>

- ¡Rayos, Scotty! ¿Por qué estas usando una falda? – McCoy preguntó con shock al ver al señor Scott.

- Es una falda tradicional escocesa.

- Te ves como colegiala – McCoy seguía viendo con desconfianza al señor Scott.

- Estoy orgulloso de mi herencia.

- Creo que te ves mejor en falda que la misma Uhura – añadió el señor Kirk, sonriendo.

- Es una falda escocesa – el señor Scott murmuró.

- Bueno, él tiene unas piernas de campeonato – la Teniente se unió a la plática.

- Gracias, linda – el señor Scott dijo con orgullo – me gusta ejercitarme.

- Solo lo he visto comer sándwiches – el señor Chekov lucía sorprendido - ¿A que hora exactamente se ejercita?

- Hey, las máquinas son arduo trabajo, niño.

- Muy bien – Carl los interrumpió – para nuestro último ejercicio, estarán en parejas compartiendo historias sobre el objeto que decidieron traer. Un equipo tendrá tres miembros.

Carl notó como el Comandante Spock se acercaba al Capitán Kirk, quizás pensando que ellos podían escoger a su compañero.

- Si no les importa, yo escogeré los equipos.

- A mi si me importa – McCoy se quejó – siempre me pone con Spock como si quisiera emparejarnos. No sé que piensa, pero el elfo no me interesa de esa forma.

- Estoy de acuerdo – agregó el señor Spock.

- Muy bien. Señor Kirk, usted estará con el señor Scott. Teniente Uhura, usted estará con el señor Chekov y con el señor Sulu. Y Doctor McCoy…

- ¿Al menos escuchó algo de lo que dije? – McCoy lo vio con furia.

- Si, lo escuché. Sin embargo, como dijo ayer, lo ignoré. Por favor, vaya con el señor Spock.

- Estúpido loquero – Carl escuchó a McCoy murmurar.

La tarea era traer algo que les recordara su hogar o algo que fuera característico de su cultura. El señor Scott fue el más entusiasmado, explicando el significado de la falda escocesa a quien quisiera escucharlo.

Mientras veía a los equipos conversar, Carl escuchaba pequeñas partes de las conversaciones a su alrededor. El señor Spock y el Doctor estaban discutiendo, lo que no era de extrañarse. El señor Kirk tocaba la falda escocesa del señor Scott mientras este explicaba su historia, y la Teniente sostenía una larga espada, quizás propiedad del señor Sulu.

Carl decidió acercarse al equipo más difícil primero y ver que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo van? – Carl preguntó casualmente a McCoy.

- Genial. Ahora largo.

- No hay necesidad de ser grosero, Doctor McCoy – el señor Spock dijo con calma – estamos compartiendo nuestras experiencias, señor Adams.

- ¿Y qué objetos trajeron?

- El buen Doctor me explicó siete diferentes formas de inyectar a alguien en el cuello. Parece que tiene mucha habilidad en el tema.

- He tenido mucha práctica con _Jim_ – McCoy sonrió. Carl sabía que McCoy disfrutaba provocar al Comandante, pero esto podría ser peligroso. Kirk era un tema sensible para el Comandante.

- Estoy seguro de eso – el Comandante dijo secamente.

- Entonces ¿Trajo una inyección?

- Nunca dejo mi área médica sin una de esas hermosuras. No sabe que tan útiles son cuando se tiene un Capitán idiota.

- Por favor, evite insultar al Capitán Kirk – exigió el Comandante.

- El loquero sabe que lo insulto porque me cae bien.

- Entonces usted debe _amar_ al señor Adams, dado que no ha dejado de insultarlo desde que llegó a la Enterprise.

McCoy y Carl vieron al Comandante Spock con sorpresa. A pesar de que lo dijo en el mismo tono neutral que usaba para todo, el hecho de que no solo hiciera un comentario sarcástico, pero que también tenía como objetivo que McCoy se sintiera incómodo era… fuera de lo que se esperaba de él.

- Touché, Spock – McCoy negó con la cabeza – Jim es una mala influencia en ti.

- No lo es – el Comandante dijo con fuerza.

- Muy bien – Carl tosió para interrumpir porque esto se estaba volviendo raro - ¿Y que objeto trajo usted, señor Spock?

- No traje ningún objeto.

- Oh… ¿Debido a qué?

- Soy un Vulcano, por lo tanto algo particular de mi raza es mi presencia ya que esta nave esta habitada en un noventa y tres por ciento por humanos. Concluí que mi asistencia al ejercicio sería suficiente.

Bueno, ¿Cómo se puede discutir eso?

- Es un rayo de sol, ¿Verdad? – McCoy dijo con sarcasmo.

Carl solo asintió por educación, y se alejó dejándolos discutiendo de nuevo. Al voltear a los otros equipos, por alguna razón ahora el señor Kirk tenía puesta la falda escocesa del señor Scott y la Teniente le chiflaba con entusiasmo.

- Las faldas son geniales – el Capitán rió fuertemente – haré que todos las usemos como uniforme de aquí en adelante.

- Es una falda escocesa – el señor Scott dijo con resignación.

- Eso dijiste la última vez y no duraste ni un día en la dichosa falda – McCoy vio al Capitán con duda.

- Eso fue una apuesta, en este caso, es por comodidad.

- Tal vez tenga sangre escocesa, Capitán – el señor Scott dijo con alegría.

Todos continuaron conversando animadamente, y Carl tachó la última palabra en la lista que evaluaba para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de la nave: _Libertad_. Como terminó él usando la falda escocesa del señor Scott y mirando el duelo entre el Capitán y el Timonel Sulu era aun confuso. Sin embargo Kirk tenía razón, las faldas escocesas eran increíblemente cómodas.

Carl observó al resto de la tripulación, pero si el equipo al mando era bueno, difícilmente habría problema con el ambiente de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Carl no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las políticas del señor Kirk, como la falta de formalidad siempre o el hecho de que prefiera proteger a la tripulación sobre su propia seguridad, pero funcionaba. No podía dar una mala evaluación cuando esta nave tuvo los mejores resultados.<p>

- Envié mi reporte a los Almirantes – Carl dijo antes de partir – fue una visita interesante, Capitán Kirk.

- Al menos te divertiste, ¿Verdad? – el señor Kirk sonrió, estrechando la mano de Carl de manera firme.

- No diría que me divertí exactamente, pero fue enriquecedor.

- Vivimos para servir.

- Capitán Kirk… antes de irme, me gustaría saber si tiene conocimiento de los cambios hechos en algunas de las regulaciones en el código de la flota.

El Capitán Kirk miró a Carl con confusión y el señor Spock solo elevó una ceja.

- Como sabe, las relaciones de naturaleza romántica entre los miembros no son bien vistas porque se cree que puede poner en riesgo la estabilidad de las misiones. Aquellos que desafían las regulaciones son acosados constantemente para mostrar que son competentes.

- Mi madre me dijo algo al respecto. No veo que tiene que ver con la situación de la Enterprise, no hay ninguna relación romántica aquí.

Kirk sabía mentir muy bien. Si no fuera porque Carl ya sabía que hay relaciones románticas desarrollándose en la nave, le hubiera creído al señor Kirk.

- Sin embargo la regulación ahora tiene una clausula especial donde invalida lo que decía la anterior. Si no interviene con el trabajo y se puede mantener la vida personal lejos del trabajo, la Flota Estelar aprueba las relaciones personales. Me gustaría ver que las cosas están cambiando, y la Enterprise podría ser el primer gran paso a esta nueva era.

El señor Kirk sonrió ampliamente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Quizás el siguiente año Carl pueda ver las cosas mas solidificadas en la Enterprise. Sabía que era un riesgo, si la relación fallaba, era probable que la Enterprise bajara en su eficiencia. Sin embargo Carl tenía fe en este Capitán. De alguna forma sabía que Kirk haría las cosas bien.

Mientras se despedía, agradecido por la cooperación de todos, Carl notó como el señor Kirk y el Comandante Spock se miraban de manera intensa. Podría jurar que cuando estaba desapareciendo de la plataforma, el señor Spock tomo la mano del señor Kirk de manera cálida.

* * *

><p>No fue una sorpresa cuando el siguiente año Carl vio muchas relaciones románticas en la Enterprise. Cierto, no fue muy agradable ver al señor Kirk y al Comandante besándose en uno de los puertos de observación… pero por otra parte, confirmó su punto: Los Vulcanos son muy apasionados.<p>

Kirk le dijo que McCoy aun estaba soltero y buscando… por alguna razón Carl pensó que esto significa que lo emboscarían para emparejarlos en esta evaluación.


End file.
